Kurogane and the Mouse
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: Gajeel just returned from a mission and discovers a little girl being harassed. So he takes her in, but this child has much more than Gajeel thinks she does. Gajeel's life is about to be turned upside down by one little girl. RougexOC. THERE IS LISSANA HATE, SO IF YOU LIKE HER DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! I actually saw this in a dream I had two nights ago and turned it into a fanfiction. So I hope you like it**

* * *

There were thing in this world that Gajeel Redfox did not like nor do. He didn't like stuck up people, or the song 'Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows'. But most of all Gajeel had never been fond of children, (with the exception of Wendy) but when he saw that child lying on the ground. He couldn't bring himself to walk away like the other people did, the iron dragon slayer had just finished a mission and had to pass through the slums of Magnolia to get back to the guild. But while he was walking he saw something in the corner of his eyes; in an ally there seemed to be a child and it (he couldn't see if it was a boy or girl) was surrounded by three men in all black suits. The child growled at them and bit one of the mans ankle causing him to yelp. He noticed the child was bruised and blood, probably on the brink of unconsciousness. The other two men tried to snatch up the child but were soon met by an iron club to the head, the child whipped it's head and stared at Gajeel in wonderment.

"Oui, you shouldn't gang up on a brat"

The third man swore under his breath and grabbed his unconscious companions and ran out of the ally. Gajeel approached the small child whom in return growled at him, Gajeel took this time to take a good look at the child. It seemed to be a girl with short lavender hair and red eyes, up close her cuts were much more saver than he thought. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you" Gajeel said holding out his hand, the child sniffed his hand which confused Gajeel at first. "C'mon kid, let's go get you cleaned up" the child slowly nodded her head and took his outstretched hand in hers.

The two began to walk into the better part of Magnolia towards the iron dragon slayers apartment. He decided he was going to stop by the guild in the morning, "Jikken*" the little girl said suddenly. Her voice was raspy and she held her throat when she spoke, 'probably from lack of water' Gajeel noted. "Is that your name?" the little girl nodded but kept looking forward. "Mine's is Gajeel Redfox" the little girl looked up at Gajeel, her dead red eyes held a hint of hope in them. "You don't have to tell me why those guys were after you, tell me when you're ready" Jikken nodded in understanding, "you're a pretty quiet kid ain't ya?" Gajeel started looking down at the girl who seemed no older than 6. "I'll call you mouse from now on then" 'Mouse' looked up at Gajeel in a confused manner but it quickly changed to annoyance, which in return made the dragon slayer laugh. "Hey if it makes you feel better you can call me Kurogane if you want"

Jikken looked up at Gajeel and nodded once more but didn't say anything else, Gajeel just shrugged and let their walk slip into a comfortable silence. Before the dragon slayer knew it he had made it to his apartment, he then looked down at the small child. "This is my place" was all he said before unlocking the door and leading them inside. Gajeel's house was actually pretty nice, in the living room was a large black couch and a matching love seat. A coffee table and a T.V lacrima was across from them.

"Lily I'm home" Gajeel called confusing the child, but a moment later said exceed flew into the room with a kiwi in his hand. "Welcome back-" the cat stopped mid sentence at the sight of Jikken, "Gajeel who is this?" he asked. "Cat this is Jikken, I call her mouse, Mouse this is Lily" the exceed landed and approached the little girl, "It's nice to meet you, my name is Panther Lily but you may call me Lily" he held out his hand for her to shake. Jikken just nodded shook his hand before turning to Gajeel, she motioned for the taller man to bend down. When he was down to her level she whispered something in his ear that made him howl in laughter, "what did she say?" Lily asked. Gajeel turned to him with a smirk across his face, "she said you're the cutest thing she's ever seen" Lily blushed lightly but smiled at the little girl. "Thank you" he said, the girl nodded innocently. "C'mon little mouse, let's go take a bath" the girl tilted her head in confusion, "What's a bath?" Jikken asked, Gajeel's nose scrunched up in disgust. "'I'll show you just follow me" the little stared at him confused but followed him up the stairs to the bathroom

* * *

When the bathroom door opened again after about 20 minutes, it wasn't what Lily (who was just trying to get to his room) expected. Jikken walked out of the bathroom stark naked with Gajeel chasing her with a towel. Lily could see that all her injury was bandaged up including her cuts and bruises. "Get back her mouse, you can't walk around naked!" he hollered angrily. Jikken just shook her head in a determined fashion, "C'mon mouse, if you don't dry off you'll catch a cold" the dragon slayer said through gritted teeth. The little girl made a quick turn and hid behind Lily, "Don't wanna" she said stubbornly, this caused the taller man to growl and scoop up the child and rubbed her furiously with the towel. When he put her down her short lavender hair was sticking up all over the place and she had a pout on her lips. "There don't you feel better?" Gajeel asked with a smirk, Jikken just huffed and let the dragon slayer lead her to his room.

After Gajeel put her in one of his t-shirts he helped her into his bed, he lipped on a pair of sweat pants and slipped onto the other side of the bed. Jikken looked up at Gajeel for a moment before pulling on a stand of his hair, "What is it mouse?" the girl fidgeted slightly. "Thank you...Kurogane" Gajeel turned onto his side to stare at the child, she had a small but gentle smile on her face. "No problem mouse...now get some sleep" said girl nodded and snuggled into the dragon slayers bare chest. Gajeel scoffed and wrapped an arm around the child. But what they didn't know was that they were being watched...

* * *

***Jikken is Japaneses for ****experiment.**

**So what did you think? Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, WaitingGermanluver1 here! I am really excited about this Fanfic and I have a lot of good ideas so please bear with me. So without further adieu her is chapter 2 of Kurogane and the Mouse. **

* * *

When Jikken woke up the next day she found herself engulfed in warmth. She was confused at first and just thought she fell asleep near some sort of heater, so she snuggled up to the warmth. But was shocked to not find the coolness of metal but the hardness of what felt like well toned muscles. Jikken opened her eyes, but instantly closed them when the sunlight blinded her, her eyes soon adjusted to the morning light. When she looked up she was met with the face of a sleeping man, causing Jikken to gasp. But she soon remembered her encounter with Kurogane last night and how strong and kind he was. Jikken took this time to take a better look at the older man, she noticed his body was adorned with piercings including one she didn't see last night on his stomach. His body was muscular but covered in scars, the child traced the scars that ran up his arm 'I wonder where he got this' she thought.

"You done examine me now mouse?"

The dragon slayers gruff voice pulled Jikken out of her thoughts, she instantly removed her hand from his arm. "I-I'm sorry" she whispered out, "What'cha apologizing for mouse, you ain't done nothing" he said, slowing opening his red eyes. Jikken looked up at the man and nodded, but she soon yelped when he lifted her off the bed and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. "Kurogane, where are we going?" she asked meekly, "To eat breakfast what else?" Jikken nodded. "Do I get breakfast too?" she asked, causing Gajeel to stop in his tracks. "Of course kid, I don't know how you were taken care of before, but in this house everyone is equal" Jikken was then placed on Kurogane's shoulder. "Even little mice like you" Jikken stared at the man in awe and nodded happily "OK."

* * *

After the two and Lily had breakfast, Gajeel told Jikken that they were going to his guild. Jikken was confused at first but soon became excited when she head that was were he worked. Jikken kept squirming on the couch while she waited for Gajeel to get dressed, he soon came out of his room fully dressed and ready to go. "You ready little mouse?" he asked, said girl nodded vigorously causing the dragon slayer to laugh. Jikken took his huge hand in hers and ushered hi out the door followed by Lily. As the three walked down the streets of Magnolia they talked about various things like likes and dislikes which made time go much faster. Gajeel even let Jikken ride on his shoulder after she kept tripping on the end of his long dress shirt, this surprised the little girl at first but she soon smiled and wrapped her arms around his head. The two were so engulfed in each others company that they didn't notice they already walked into the guild and that all eyes were on them. That is until Master Makorav came down from his office and approached the two.

"Um Gajeel?"

Said dragon slayer looked at him with a slight glare, "Yea?" Master coughed awkwardly and motioned towards the girl on his head. "Who might your friend be?"

Gajeel scoffed and placed Jikken on a nearby table, "Master this is Jikken, mouse this is the master of my guild" the little stared at the short man meekly. "She's cute, is she your child Gajeel?" "Yea, you could say that" The master nodded and sat down next to the little girl. "Hello Jikken" he gave her a big smile that made her flinch, "My name is Makorav, by any chance do you want to join the guild?" he asked. "D-Does that mean I can stay with Kurogane?" Jikken asked shyly, "Of course my child!" Jikken's eyes suddenly lit up. "OK, I want to join. If that's OK with Kurogane" the little girl looked over at her some-what guardian. "Do whatever you want kid, just don't do anything stupid" Jikken smiled widely and hugged the dragon slayer's waist. "Thank you Kurogane" Gajeel gave her a grunt and patted her head awkwardly. Master Makorav gave Gajeel an approving nod as if saying, 'You've done good.' Gajeel just scoffed and looked away from the master, his ears red with embarrassment.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review and all that good stuff and I can't wait to post the next chapter. Witch PS. will have a lot of drama.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello everyone, I'm sorry if you hate me for this chapter and the late update, but please stay with me. I'm really excited to announce that I will be cosplaying Jikken at the upcoming AWA and the picture will give a hint about what will happen later on in the story. So without further delay, here is chapter 3, ENJOY!**

* * *

Once Jikken got her guild mark from Mira, she instantly ran back over to Gajeel. She had gotten one exactly the same as Gajeel, black on her right shoulder. She looked up at the older man excitedly, "Now what do I do?" "whatever you want to do Mouse, it's your life" Jikken rubbed her chin. She then looked around the guild and her eyes fell on Lily, Wendy, Levy, and the other exceeds that were sitting near by. She cautiously walked over to them and picked up Lily, she snuggled up to the cat and took his seat between Levy and Charla. Levy looked down at Jikken and the child stared back.

"Why do you smell like Gajeel?"

Levy blushed at the child's blunt question, "I-I don't know" Jikken just scooted up to the blunette patted her head. "I like you" Jikken said with a strait face, Levy looked at her confused but smiled at the little girl. "I like you too, I'm Levy by the way" "I'm Jikken" the little girl looked to Wendy. "And you are?" Wendy seemed a little flustered, "I'm Wendy Marvell, nice to meet you" Jikken leaned over towards her sniffed her, then patted her head like she did Levy. "I like you." Wendy giggled, "I like you too Jikken-chan" Wendy gave Jikken a warm smile.

"So do you like me Jikken?"

Said girl turned around and saw a blonde woman with brown eyes, Jikken approached her and sniffed her hand which was at her side. Jikken motioned for the older woman to bend down to her level which she did, which earned her a pat on the head. "I like you too, you smell nice" Lucy giggled. "Thank you, I' Lucy by the way" the little girl nodded, "I'm Jikken."

Soon the whole guild was coming over to Jikken to see if they were liked, most people got through without any problems. Natsu got an 'I can tolerate you' which cracked the guild up as well as Grey's 'I don't talk to people who don't wear clothes.' Jikken was very fond of Elfman who got 3 pats instead of one and a hug to the leg. She was also amazed with Juvia who got a big hug that warmed the guilds heart, she also liked Laxus a lot. Now it was finally Lissana's turn and she smiled down at the child and held out her hand like the others before her, Jikken sniffed her hand and hissed angrily and scratched Lissana's hand with new found claws.

The little girl rushed over to Gajeel and hid behind him, "She's bad, I don't like her" she growled. The guild looked astonished at the little girl, she now had cat like yellow eyes, accompanied with fangs and claws. On her head were a pair of orange tiger ears and a tail was wrapped around Gajeel's leg. The entire guild was shocked and amazed including Gajeel, who knew she could do that?

* * *

**What did you think? Please review and all that lovely stuff and see you next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello beautiful people, sorry I posted this kinda late, I'm trying to finish up my last year of middle school. 8TH GRADE SON! Anyway some of Jikken's past will be revealed in the chapter so be prepared to somewhat cry. So let me not keep you and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Gajeel stared in wonderment at the tiger child hiding behind his leg, suddenly a lot of things about the child made much more sense. That was why she sniffed people before she spoke of them, she was a cat! That would probably explain her strong liking of Panther Lily, the iron dragon slayer looked down at Jikken who was still growling at Lissana. He chuckled slightly catching the little girls attention, "why are you laughing Kurogane?" she asked. "Well I was just thinking that my little Mouse is actually a tiger, it's kinda ironic" Jikken stared at him blankly for a moment before letting out a small giggle herself. "That is kinda funny, even though I don't know what ironic means" Gajeel shook his head with an affectionate grin on his face and ruffled her hair. "I'll tell you what it means later, OK?" Jikken nodded happily. "OK!"

"Gajeel, what _is _that?"

The two looked back to the other members of the guild to see Lissana trembling while holding her hand. Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her, "It? Jikken is obviously a girl, I know she has baggy clothes on but it still should be easy to tell" Gajeel contemplated looking down at Jikken. Said girl looked down at her clothes and shrugged. "No Gajeel, she has TIGER EARS AND A TAIL! WHY?!" Lissana asked obviously annoyed. Gajeel rolled his eyes at her loudness and shrugged, "how should I know? I just got her yesterday, jeez" the guild gawked at him.

"Gajeel, where did you get Jikken-chan?" the master asked from his spot on the top floor of the guild. The black haired man looked up at him, "I found her getting attacked by some goons in the slums on my way back from a mission last night" the master's face turned stern. "Some goons you say?" Gajeel nodded, "Yea 3 dudes in black suits had her cornered in an alley, she was fending them off pretty well" Jikken climbed onto the dragon slayers lap. "That's when Gajeel came in and smashed imbecile with his iron arm, IT WAS SO COOL!" she said animatedly, mimicking Gajeel's iron club with her arm. The master looked at her confused, "Imbecile?" Jikken nodded, "That's what boss calls all the men in black, except the one with the glasses who never speaks" Makorav looked at the girl with a serious face. "Who is boss Jikken?" "That's the man who has my mommy, he makes mommy work for him and he keeps me in my room everyday" Master Makorav jumped down from the top floor and approached the little girl. "And what does your mommy do?" Jikken shrugged innocently, "I don't know, but I know mommy doesn't like him or my room. She always growls at him and tells him to put me in a real room. I just found out what a real room was last night, Kurogane had this thing in the middle of the room and we lied on, it felt squishy" Jikken started talking animatedly again.

"And what is your room like Jikken-chan?" Jikken pondered, "It's small and wet and I don't have the squishy thing like Kurogane, and there are big bars in the front. They say that's to keep me in" the guild stared at her in horror. _That was a jail_ _cell,_ they all thought, the master took put his hand on the little girls shoulder. "Jikken, can your mommy do the same thing as you?" the girl tilted her head in a confused manner, her tail swishing at her side. "Do you mean my ears and tail? Yea mommy can do that, but hers are white and black" Jikken but her hand on her chin as if she was trying to remember. "Do you see your mommy often?" Jikken shook her head no, "Nope, but every time I do she hugs me tight and tells me that she loves me and she's sorry, but I don't know what that means" the master nodded. "You don't know why she's sorry?" Jikken again shook her head no, "I don't know what I love you means, what is love?" Jikken felt Gajeel pull her to his chest.

She looked up at him confused, "what's wrong Kurogane?"the man didn't say anything but held her closer to him. You couldn't see his face for it was hidden in his hair, but Jikken recognized the smell of salt. It was the same smell she smelt when her mother hugged her, Jikken had picked up that that meant someone was sad. She turned towards him and patted his head, "don't be sad Gajeel, I like you the most" she said happily giving him a warm smile. This only earned to be buried farther into the older man's chest.

"I like you too Jikken"

* * *

**Didn't that just break your little heart? Anyway review and all that lovely stuff and I'll update soon. GOODBYE MY DARLINGS! ICH LIEBE DICH!(that's German by the way)**


	5. Chapter 5

Jikken had decided she had enough talking for a while, and ran over to Levy with new found excitement. In the corner of her eye she noticed Gajeel and Master Makorav go upstairs. She ignored the movement and hopped onto the bluenette's lap. She then proceeded to play with her hair as she began to read. "You've got pretty hair Ms. Levy" The bluenette giggled, "Well thank you Jikken." The little hybrid nodded and continued her exploration of hair. There was a long silence, but it was far from uncomfortable. Soon the two were approached by the other female mages in the guild.

"Aww~ You two look like a mother and daughter!" Lucy fawned.

Mira nodded in agreement, "yes, Gajeel is lucky to have two such cute girls in his life."

Jikken stared at the two in a confused manner. "What do you mean? Did Kurogane win something?" Juvia chuckled at the child's innocence. "Somewhat" Jikken scrunched up her brow. "I don't get it Ms. Levy, do you?" Said woman blushed a deep shade of pink. "It's nothing Jikken, just grown up stuff" the purple haired girl accepted the answer, and cuddled up to her. Levy, in turn, began to unconsciously stroke her hair. The other female mages began to fawn over the two again. The bluenette ignored them and turned her attention back on Jikken, "so Jikken why are you wearing that baggy shirt?" she asked. "Kurogane gave it to me cause my other clothes were all torn and stuff" the girl suddenly scrunched up his face. "And he made me take a this thing called a bath...I didn't like it" Levy giggled, "Well I'm sorry to hear that, but baths can be fun you know?" Jikken seemed thoughtful about Levy's words, but quickly shook her head. She then turned her attention to the book in her hand and sniffed it. "Ms. Levy, what are you holding?" she asked, completely intrigued with the thick object. "You don't know what a book is Jikken?" The little cat looked up at the bluenette and saw complete horror on her face. "are books important?" "Of course! Books are knowledge, they're our gateways into another world!" Levy explained.

Jikken looked up at the bluenette with dazzled eyes. "That sounds cool!" she started, "Can I read a book?" Levy giggled at her excitement, "of course, as long as you can read." The little girls face fell and tears pricked her eyes, "B-B-But I can't read!" she wailed clinging to Levy's shirt. Said mage held the girl close, "Don't worry Jikken-chan, for now I can just read to you" she looked up hopefully. "Really?" "Really." Jikken's face lit up in excitement as she began to make herself comfortable in Levy's lap. "I don't think you're ready for these kinds of books yet, how about we go to the library for one more...your level?" The kitten was confused at first, but she merely trusted the woman's words and took her hand. "OK, if you say so Ms. Levy" said mage smiled and scooped the girl into her arms as they headed towards the guild library. Behind them the interaction had caught the attention of most of the guild as they cooed over them.

* * *

Once Levy led Jikken into the library, the little girl was floured to say the least. She marveled at the sheer size of the room, not to mention the shelf's on shelf's of books. A sudden wave of excitement rushed over her as Levy searched for a book for them to read. Jikken joined in the search as well, running all around the library getting a feel for the room. Suddenly a bright yellow book caught the attention of the hybrid. She snatched it up and rushed back over to Levy, "Ms. Levy! Can you read me this one?" Said bluenette peeked down at the book Jikken had chosen, "Beauty_ and the Beast_." "Alright Jikken let's get reading!" the child jumped in joy, "Yea!"


End file.
